


Part of Me

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Male Protagonist, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-05
Updated: 2007-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Part of Me

I can't say I didn't miss the man after he left. There was always something to remind of him. One never looks at cigarette ash the same way again after living with Holmes. I thought of him whenever I noticed an unusual tattoo or curious red soil on a man's boots, and when I caught myself in this act of minute observation.

In a sense, I never lived without him at all. He's taken residence in my thought processes and become as much a part of them as any of my teachers. Perhaps more so. No, I know... more so.


End file.
